


Untitled

by EmieB123



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmieB123/pseuds/EmieB123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, he said fine. Really he died a little bit each time because he knew this wouldn’t last, there was no way Enjolras really wanted him. Not him. He would snap out of it soon enough, realize he could do better. Hell, anyone would be better than the winecask. </p>
<p>But for now he supposed he might as well enjoy it. Store every memory away for when he would inevitably end up miserable and alone as a reminder that there was a time, however brief, that he was wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for the title, I wanted to get this posted and couldn't think of anything
> 
> Italics still aren't working for some reason sorry

“Are you sure you’re okay with this.” Enjolras paused, hovering over him nervously.

“Yeah, of course, I mean-“ Grantaire took a deep breath, trying to steady his breathing “Trust me, I am more than okay with this.” 

“Good.” Enjolras’ grin was dazzling. Grantaire couldn’t breathe for a moment when he leaned down and kissed him softly before remembering, they had done this before, this was nothing new, nothing to freak out about. It had taken him long enough to get to the point where he didn’t panic every time Enjolras had so much as looked at him with affection but now he was fine with all the small smiles and light touches. 

Well, he said fine. Really he died a little each time because he knew this wouldn’t last, there was no way Enjolras really wanted him. Not him. He would snap out of it soon enough, realize he could do better. Hell, anyone would be better than the winecask. 

But for now he supposed he might as well enjoy it. Store every memory away for when he would inevitably end up miserable and alone as a reminder that there was a time, however brief, that he was wanted. 

So he welcomed it when he felt Enjolras’ fingers and mouth, tangled his fingers in curly blond hair and pretended this was all there is.

When Enjolras asked if he was okay for about the hundredth time when he pushed in he nodded and reveled in the breathy noises Enjolras made; memorized the shape of his mouth when he came.

He didn’t realize he was crying until after. Enjolras had gone to get something to clean up with, and he was left alone for a minute trying desperately to scrub away the tears.

Of course Enjolras noticed the moment he walked in, dropping whatever was in his hands and rushing over to the bed. He reached out to touch him but pulled back.

“What’s wrong? I didn’t hurt you did I? I told you Grantaire, if you’re ever uncomfortable just tell me-“ He was cut off by Grantaire placing a clumsy hand over his mouth.

“No, no, it’s not- it’s nothing like that. No complaints on that front.” He smiled and moved his hand so it was tentatively cupping his cheek. Enjolras leaned into his touch. “It’s just that, I can’t believe you’re here and you’re real and it’s not a dream, which I’m still not sure about, and-“ Enjolras kissed him gently, stopping his babbling.

“I’m here.” Enjolras pulled back just enough so he could look into his eyes. “I’m here and I’m staying.”

Grantaire smiled weakly. “Do I have any say in this?” 

Enjolras rolled over and pulled Grantaire with him so they were facing each other, “Of course. If you really want me to leave, I will, but I’d like to stay.”

“Please stay.” Grantaire buried his face in Enjolras’ chest. Enjolras wrapped his arms around him as he shook. 

When he had calmed down, he pulled away, shaking his head to clear it. “I’m sorry, I just got overwhelmed because you, well you’re you and I’m not- I mean I couldn’t-“ He stopped, “And I’m babbling again aren’t I? Sorry, I should really learn to keep my mouth shut.”

Enjolras smiled. “Don’t apologize. You never have to apologize, not for this.”

Grantaire leaned down, brushing a stray curl out of Enjolras’ face reverently “You are so alive, so bright. You’re blinding. How the gods endured releasing you from your place in the heavens, I’ll never understand.” 

He could feel Enjolras shifting uncomfortably. He knew every word out of his mouth was making it worse, was just speeding up the inevitable, but he couldn’t stop himself. 

“Why are you even here?” He sat up suddenly. “It- it doesn’t make sense. Why would you waste your time on me? Me of all people. I mean, you hated me a few months ago and now . . . I’m nothing and you’re everything.” 

He met Enjolras’ eyes timidly. “You’re so wrong.” He smiled sadly. “I never hated you. I was frustrated by you, I didn’t understand you -still don’t understand you- but I never, never hated you.” He found his hand and laced their fingers together. “And I’m here because I like you and you are not useless, you are amazing.”

Grantaire smiled bitterly. “If you say so, Apollo.” 

Enjolras frowned but didn’t push it. They were silent for a moment, lost in their own thoughts and enjoying the small comfort of their still intertwined fingers. It was broken when Grantaire gently bumped their legs together. “This is going to get gross really fast if we don’t wash off.”

Enjolras laughed and stood, still holding onto his hand. “Shower?”

“Sounds good.” Grantaire allowed himself to be pulled up. “Then I’ll make pancakes.”

“Pancakes?” Enjolras stopped, brow wrinkling that way it always did when Grantaire said or did something that made absolutely no sense. “But it’s the middle of the night.”

“And?” He turned to face Enjolras seriously. “It’s never too late for pancakes.”

Enjolras shrugged. “I guess. But only after showering.”

“Of course, what do you take me for?” Grantaire tugged him towards the bathroom. “Shower then delicious breakfast foods.”

“And if the shower runs long . . .” Enjolras trailed off.

“When the shower runs long, there is no reason why we still can’t have pancakes after.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated and my tumblr is lesbianqueenofhighgarden


End file.
